Calwen Aurellen
Calwen 'is first and last elven princess of Refuge of Edhelion in Ered Luin and daughter of its guardians Marillen and Maia Lossindil, she shares her heritage with Lúthien Tinúviel, but unlike her, Calwen choose immortality. After attack of Scorgrím on Edhelion, she went into exile and start travel around Middle-earth. History Calwen was born in beautifull Edhelion to its elf guardians Marillen and Lossindil. When Scorgrím burned Edhelion, her parents went to Valinor. She decided to stay and help people of Arda. In first few decades, Calwen traveled across Middle-earth anonymously, usually sleeping in taverns without any stabile home. She usually did needed works such as weaving, cooking or cleaning, but also healing. Calwen travel under the name Blue Maiden - Luinwen, which represent, that Calwen usually wears blue clothes on her journeys. In the beginning of Second age, she went into Mithlond in order to offer her help to Círdan, as Edhellion was founded by him. Calwen stay and became a Grand Healer and obtain new name Marillonde, the Pearl of Havens. When Gil-galad died in the battle of Last Alliance, she became advisor and representative of Círdan. She was there, when Istari came to Middle-earth and Glorfindel return from dead, always welcoming them the into new world. Calwen also show interest in self-defence and started training with returned Glorfindel. Althought she wasn't as good as soldiers, it was enought to protect herself on her travels. She was mostly needed in battlefield, due to her self-defence training. Even when she lived in Mithlond, Calwen do not stop travel throught Middle-earth and usually traveled where healers were needed, however she did also other works. Later, she became friend with talented minstrel Lindir and spent hours talking about songs. When he leave into the service of Elrond, they keep writting letters to each other. Personality and Appearance Appearance Calwen inherit green eyes from her father and wavy bronze (she has light colored hairs of her mother) hair from her mother which she usually wears in half-ponytail. She often wears blue tunic and trousers. Her boots are brown and her cape is deep blue with star shaped pearl brooch. Powers and talents Its not just visage, what she inherited from her parents.As a child of a Maia of Love, she was born with abillity to feel emotions of any living being. Her father says, that her heart is her strength and weakness and it seems, that her powers are connected to her love. She seems to be able to inspire, strengthen other people and gives them new hope. She cannot control people, but she can strenghten their will to fight with darkness and use it to break mind control and illusions. Also if she lost her hope or became angry, her powers will weaken. Like her mother, Calwen is talented healer and known many techniques and principies. She also known self-defense, that is why she was usually sent into battlefield. As many elves, she can sing and dance. As living with Falmari, they teached her how to forecast weather and swim, makes her one of the few Noldor elves, who knows how to swim. Calwen was able to learn ship making and understand of many marine skills teached her by Falmari. Personality Calwen's main character trait is her kindness and compassion for other people. She always try to help or advice, when she asked to. Although not a soldier, she will go to the war if its necessary in order to help. She is also one of few remaining elves from Edhelion, who do not blame every dwarf for actions of Skorgrím. Unlike many elves, Calwen has strong faith in race of Men and prefer light of the Sun, instead of Stars or Moon. Many elves says her that she has some Men traits such as love for Sun, use of some substandard words or doing Men work (mostly helping build the ships or protecting other healers in war). Calwen is also curious, she loves learning new things and very optimistic. She usually says that ''Always is hope. Family Her mother 'Marillen '''was former guardian of Edhelion and came from Beleriand, where she served as healer. She was possibly somehow related to Feanor, maybe daugher of one of his sons or his sister, but this is only speculation, as she never talked about her parents. '''Lossindil '''was a servant of Yavanna and Nienna and Maia of Love. They met themself in Beleriand, where he was protecting elves from Morgoth. They became married and were sent to Edhelion, where they became its guardians. After burning of Edhelion, they choose to leave Middle-earth and went into Valinor. Name '''Calwen '- in Quenya, from 'cal '- enlighten,shining and -'''wen - maiden. Her name can mean Enlightened maiden and is father name. 'Aurellen '- in Quenya, from 'Auresse '- morning and -'Ellen '- star. This can mean Morning Star and its mother name. 'Marillonde '- in Quenya , from 'Maril '- pearl and -'Londe '- haven. Translation means Pearl of Haven and its given to her by Círdan. Her most used name. 'Cassidy '- name given her by Men, unknown meaning 'Luinwen '- "blue maiden" in Quenya Relationships Trivia * she is second elf with maiarin blood, first being Lúthien * her mother may be Feanor's graddaughter or sister, but this is unsure * she is one of the known healers, first being Elrond and second is Marillen, then Lúthien and more * Calwen mostly using Marillonde as her name in Third Age, even its not her birth name Category:Elves Category:Noldor Category:Half-elves Category:Females Category:Calwen Aurellen Category:Articles by Calwen Aurellen